Work machines, such as off-highway vehicles, fork lifts, wheel loaders, track loaders, excavators, backhoes, bull dozers, and telehandlers are known. Work machines can be used to move material, such as pallets, dirt, and/or debris. The work machines typically include a work implement (e.g., a fork) connected to the work machine. The work implements attached to the work machines are typically powered by a hydraulic system. The hydraulic system can include a hydraulic pump that is powered by a prime mover, such as a diesel engine. Work machines are commonly provided with electronic control systems that rely upon a number of inputs and outputs, for example, pressure sensors, position sensors, and valve actuators. Electro-hydraulic valves often rely on sensed values, such as port pressure and/or valve position to provide a stable, controlled flow to and from a hydraulic actuator, such as a linear actuator or motor.
One known approach to improve work machine performance is to reduce throttling losses associated with valve control actuators by using independent metering control. If two proportional valves can independently control the two chambers of a typical linear actuator (cylinder) or a rotary actuator (motor), both improved motion accuracy and reduced energy consumption can be realized at the same time. However, typical control approaches for such an arrangement can introduce discontinuity in motion control.